The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Generally, massive storage, such as optical storage, magnetic storage, and the like, stores user data in a bit stream that uses synchronization (sync) marks having a predetermined unique pattern to frame user data. In an example, Blu-ray standard includes a 9T9T pattern in sync marks. The 9T9T pattern has nine zeroes followed by nine ones or nine ones followed by nine zeros. When a reading device detects a 9T9T pattern in a bit stream read from a Blu-ray disc, the reading device knows a starting position of a frame of user data in the bit stream. However, when sync mark detection is based on extracted bit stream, errors in the bit detection can increase sync mark detection errors.